


Nancy’s always right.

by pazpas



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: After S3, Camaro’s gone, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Group Therapy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pazpas/pseuds/pazpas
Summary: Billy needs to talk after what happened with the Mind Flayer. Steve too.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington
Kudos: 3





	1. Nancy’s always right.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, I’m sorry for any mistakes occurred. Feel free to criticize and correct me! I’ll gladly appreciate any kind of comments!
> 
> The second part is in Italian: per chi non avesse voglia di pupparsela tradotta male.
> 
> Still, ogni commento è ben accetto!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Stop being so childish, Steve.”

But he persisted, arms folded and wiry. Plus, the stench of disinfectant was getting on his nerves now more than ever. It remembered him how much he had been sniffing it in these few days and, to make all that much worse, the eye was still swollen and sore. To be extremely fair, the smell wasn’t the real problem here: he got knocked down three times, three damn times! And the fact that this one was a beefy Russian guy’s fault didn’t make it easier to digest. He was fed up: for once he succeeded, only to be beaten up all over again soon after.

Steve was about to reply, but Dustin’s chivalrous rhetoric preceded him: “Can’t blame him, Nancy. He nearly beat him to death!”

The girl tightened her lips huffily. She remembered it too well. She looked at her ex but didn’t change her mind: “He saved El.”

Steve knew there was something more about her renewed altruism. Nancy was trying to handle the events just like them all, and some strange ideas began to flutter in her mind since last week; maybe it was her way to normalize, maybe she actually cared, or maybe it was because of what they discovered about his past, that made her so docile towards him. But he didn’t even mind! If he could truly decide, he would have leg it immediately. He didn’t want to see that cocky bastard ever again, especially with the risk of embarrassing himself.

_Plant your feet, pretty boy._

Still didn’t stomach it.

But every other attempt to convince her was useless and he drifted into following her like a hangdog through the hospital’s corridors, grumbling. Dustin and Will kept going with them somehow quietly. When they reached the room Nancy knocked twice, just to open the door bashfully without waiting for an answer. Steve looked at her as she smiled tenderly at the inside. “Hello, Max.”

They got inside one by one, and Steve was the last; surely he didn’t aspect what he saw.

Hargrove felt like a wretch, white like a corpse but certainly cleaned up compared to when they loaded him on the ambulance. Still, he had dull eyes and Steve couldn’t feel but guilty when noticed. Maybe he was being too tough on him, and Nancy was right to force him into coming.

“How are you doing, Billy?” She asked, sitting on the chair in front of the bed. Max was holding her brother’s hands with admiration, she was the portrayal of joy. Her brother got some air and inspected his guests astonished.

“Rad, thanks Nancy.”

“I bet you have some holes in there.” Dustin declared mercilessly. Steve patted him on the head, but the blond smirked: he had to be out of it like hell if he was smiling at something like that. But who better than them could understand what he had experienced?

Nancy squeezed his legs, the thin flowered dress drifted on her soft hips. She didn’t know what else to say, but she wasn’t the type to stay quiet either: “Have doctors said something?”

“He will recover.” Max exclaimed with a bright smile, the she looked at her brother and her friends. “He bled a lot but it’ll get better.”

Billy had being studying him with a sneer, “Got spanked again, Harrington?”

Steve felt a jab on his guts. _Damn bastard_ , even with one foot in the grave still managed to mess with him. “Yeah, Russians are though.” He replied monotonous.

Billy nodded and darkened. “Really have to teach you how to plant your feet, though.”

“He always gets hit somehow.” Will started laughing and Dustin kept going, just before Steve managed to pat his head again. “But this time was cool! He grabbed a receiver and-

“Shut up, Dustin.” Steve warned with a whisper. That had been really cool, but somehow he felt stupid more than ever.

Billy stared at him with a wired look, too intense, and the room kept quiet until he broke the silence again: “Wanna ask you somethin’, you two. How did the all thing go, didn’t understand that much.”

Will looked at him worried and hesitantly moved forward. “It caught me too.”

They told him everything that occurred until the nurse didn’t come to send them away. Max was allowed to stay, so she waved as they left. Digging up the events was kind of therapeutic but not for Will, who had spoken mostly for Billy’s well-being.

Steve ruffled his head and the boy gawked at him with a candid expression. “You were good.”

The smile he offered him was enough to relive the day.

There was this end-summer party, Steve and Robin decided to go. Actually, Steve had forced her to, so she made him swear not to abandon her for single minute, just in case she got bored. Billy took them by surprise when they intercepted his figure along Robbie’s living room, like nothing had ever happened. He was rapped in his black leather jacket as usual, with his large chest visible, walking like he was the only man in the room.

He didn’t mind to show his scars; he seemed he didn’t mind anything at all.

Billy noticed them, and Robin eyed him up directly. “Oh, so it’s him.”

“Yeah.”

The blond didn’t say anything and kept talking with his group of morons, surrounding him like he was the queen bee. Steve never understood that excitement towards Billy, especially the fact that he was always among horny girls, waiting and admiring at every move he made. But probably they could say the same thing about him now.

Robin grinned in a mawkish way and bit the straw with her teeth, delighted. “He’s sexy.”

 _Here we go again_. Steve rolled his eyes and turned to the bowl of punch. Johnson had a enormous mansion compared to the city’s households, and the kitchen was huge.

“You too, really?”

“Why?” She asked confused, looking at him.

Steve was trying to take some pop. He didn’t know what it was, but he didn’t mind its taste either: he just wanted to get drunk as soon as possible, so he guzzled down the drink in one gulp, and Robin frowned at him: “Headache again?”

She usually saw him drinking like that only when he was complaining about the migraine. Actually, he always lied or, to be fair, he simplified a lot how he felt not to make her think he was some kind of a sissy, or shit like that.

He didn’t need help, even if this time he wasn’t settle in. It was a strange new sensation, kind of wretched, for someone like him: he used to shake shit like that off.

He had to, _somehow_.

But sometimes he still woke up wingding, with a nightmare’s flicker that he would promptly remove from his head soon after. He would eventually light on every corner of his room, and then touch his CDs, magazines and sheets to be absolutely certain he’s alive, that he has left that damn Russian bunker for sure. It rarely happened, but still. And the morning after he’d get that fucking persistent headache that wouldn’t let him even think straight.

“Yeah.” He drank again. This time the alcohol was precautionary, he knew for sure that everytime he met Billy his mind would start throwing up echos of what they had been trough.

“Harrington.”

Steve stood petrified for a second, turning around perplexed. If he hadn’t seen him with his own eyes, he wouldn’t have believed it.

“Come.” Billy demanded.

Steve swallowed, fighting against his own pride: he couldn’t stand his tone, his ordering around, but for once he didn’t mind. He took a look at Robin, a silent way to beg her pardon for five minutes. She smiled uncertain.

The brunette followed him out on the porch and oddly they didn’t find many couples snogging. Billy laid against the maple barrier and took a swig at the beer.

“Lookin’ better.” Said Harrington. He didn’t understand what he wanted, but he figured it. But still, he hoped he just needed someone to talk to, to elaborate. But he didn’t seem that type.

“You lookin’ like shit instead.”

“It was hard for everyone.” This kind of words, from a personal point, didn’t belong to him, but no one knew that except for himself. Billy stared at him as he made it out, like he knew exactly what he meant.

Then he nodded, lips tighten.

Steve stayed silent and both looked at two girls soaking wet who just emerged from the back-side pool. They laughed and dried without any worry in the world but the party. Billy backed away till he sat on the bench by Steve’s side, and he followed not to seem a lonely idiot.

“It feels so stupid right now.” He thought aloud, with a sad smile. Billy was still observing the two girls who were going back inside, until the only thing remaining was the mare grass.

“They’re gnarly, the kids I mean.” He took another sip and laid the elbows on his knees, rubbing his thumb distractedly on the bottle’s glass. “Thanks for my sister.”

“I didn’t do anything.” The fact that Hargrove thanked him and didn’t address Max as stepsister surprised him. “The brats loaded me on the car, and I couldn’t even stop them. They’re pests when they decide to do something.”

Billy smiled at him, remembering too damn well. Sometimes, Steve still found him rubbing that part of the neck. He handed him the beer and Steve drank it with a wince; it was too bitter.

Billy lighted his cigarette thoughtful. “We’ll get over it, huh?”

“It depends.” Steve didn’t get it wasn’t a question, so he replied sincerely. “The first time, Nancy couldn’t make it like I did, but every time it gets better, though.”

“But you didn’t get over the Russians.” Still not a question.

Steve felt analyzed even if Billy wasn’t looking at him. He bowed the head and examined his shoes, then kept drinking till the last drop and confessed: “Yeah, right. This time was gross.”

“I don’t blame me.” The blond granted. “I know it wasn’t my fault, but my hands took them there. I gave them to that shit.” Maybe not rationally, Steve thought, but he felt guilty emotionally. After all, he had been conscious the entire time.

The brunette shook his head. “You couldn’t do anything.”

“I hate that.” He roared, squeezing his cigarette between his fingers. “I hate how I felt, I hate when I remember how I couldn’t do anything. I can’t stand it.”

No, probably he’s only feeling sick for the impotence and how the Mind Flayer used him nimbly; Steve looked at him sympathetically and Billy kept checking the floor without adding anything for a long time. Someone screamed on the inside, a frightful row, some glasses broken. A full-blown fight began in the living room, probably Mayer had finally beaten the shit out of that moron who tried to come on to his girl continuously. 

In the past Steve wouldn’t have missed it and would have likely enough stepped in between. Now instead he didn’t even find the willpower to get up. Unexpectedly, Billy was the one who stood up, throwing the butt away onto the nearer bushes.

“Come, we’re gonna bail.”

“I can’t, I promised Robin to-

“Bring her too.” Billy looked at him fiercely. “She deserves it as much as us.”

They got in Billy’s Camaro; Robin changed into an excited chit and started admiring the car’s interior, yelling and pressing with her endless chat about how much she had dreamed about a vehicle like that. Billy didn’t mind as much as Steve had feared, but he squelched her the moment he turned on. They overtook a few streets, a second party at Smith’s house, a fourteen-year-old kid Steve had met at work. Billy turned to the left at the end of the road and Steve noticed they were leaving the rich neighbourhood. The houses became old and worn-out.

Robin stuck her head out between them, watching the road: “Where are we going?”

“Down Loch.” Billy replied, speeding up. It was the dump on the other side of the city.

Steve cozied up on the seat, “Group therapy?” He had already foreseen what they were going to do at Down Loch.

Billy smirked and leered him, pleased. “Yeah, Harrington. Let’s get serious.”

It was a cold September, Steve cowered in his jacket and gazed at Billy: he was half-naked. Robin was walking giddy between them. They crossed the rusty metal fence, already wreaked, and moved forward inside. The girl began touching some dusty junks with her tiny fingers. Steve glared at her worried, but she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed an elbow pipe.

Billy started it: they quickly turned around as they heard a lamp being shattered by a long club the blond had found nearby. Robin followed soon after, starting with a wooden chest. “Now we’re talking, woman! Just like that!” Billy egged on, laughing. Steve grabbed a bat and studied it, starting to hurl every object that came across his path. Later on, they ended up soaked and gasping, but happy. They carried on for a hour or two, recovering ups and downs, and competed about tossing the target as far as possible.

It was cathartic, Steve felt part of his fear and anger swarming slowly towards his tingling toes.

The stars were hidden, the dump’s lights obscured it. The wind started blowing and they stopped to admire their job. Steve sat on a wooden crate and tuned back to watch: Billy was motionless, staring at the sky with the club on his feet. He was taciturn but his eyes glowed with a strange flame; Steve managed to notice despite the distance. Billy put the cigarette out with his boot, puffing white smoke from his nose and turning to look back at him.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Billy looked down at the path they had covered, the weird glare still between his bright eyes. “How about the car?”

The Camaro was half-destroyed after all the blows. Steve didn’t know what to say. Robin pleaded: “No, give it to me instead!”

“It’s bad luck.” He warned, and the girl swallowed with no further objection to make. Steve stood up mechanically and, maybe because of the endorphins, he grabbed the bat once again and made his way through the path. Billy followed fast, smirking and burning with his bipolar fury that made Steve shiver.

It was a concert of noises and bangs: the hood dented even more; Robin ripped the interiors apart with a rusty knife, laughing like some sort of maniac and scaring Steve a bit, to be honest. The windshield finally collapsed completely on the inside and some rocks did the rest with the windows. Billy crushed the rear-view mirrors with two hits well-arranged, and lastly they opened up the gasoline tank. As soon as they distanced themself enough, Billy threw the Zippo. They enjoyed the explosion, feeling deeply refreshed. That car had been the start of Billy’s nightmares, and he could hardly wait to get rid of it since he left the hospital. He laughed, teeth shining in the dark, until they were cracking up hysterically. Everything was much better now, despite the sore muscles and the deep fatigue.

“You’re cool, Hargrove.” Robin said. “Mad as a hatter, but in a good way.”

“Yeah.” He stared at Steve with a smirk. “Right. Hey princess, sorry for the beating.”

“Fuck off.” He threw him the only car interior left, that he was using as a pillow. Billy dodged it and laughed. Maybe he actually wasn’t a shitty bastard after all. Maybe Nancy was right. But one thing was certain:

“Noo, how the fuck we gonna get back?” Robin realized while getting up whimpering, only to get back down soon after, desperate. Steve laughed from the bottom of his heart, breathing in freely the night air and the stench of burning tires.

He would sleep well that night.


	2. Emicrania.

“Piantala di fare il bambino, Steve.”

Aveva le braccia chiuse per il nervoso, inoltre, la puzza di disinfettante lo infastidiva. Gli ricordava fin troppo bene quanto ne aveva odorato in quei giorni, come se non fosse già sufficiente il doversi guardare allo specchio ogni mattina e imprecare per l’occhio ancora tumefatto. Per essere del tutto sinceri, non era quello il vero problema: era finito al tappeto tre volte, tre dannate volte! E il fatto che in questo caso fosse stata colpa di un russo piazzato non sminuiva di certo il risultato. Era stufo: per una volta che era riuscito a vincerne una, era stato stramazzato di nuovo poco dopo.

Stava per replicare, ma fu Dustin ad intromettersi, in tutta la sua galante retorica. “Non ha tutti i torti, Nancy. L’ha quasi ammazzato di botte.”

La ragazza strinse le labbra stizzita. Se lo ricordava bene, tirò un’occhiata all’ex ma non cambiò avviso. “Ha salvato El.” 

Steve sapeva che c’era ben altro dietro al suo apparente rinnovato altruismo. Nancy stava ancora elaborando, come tutti, e qualcosa era iniziato a ronzarle nella testa ormai da tre giorni: forse era un modo per normalizzare, forse davvero le dispiaceva o forse era ciò che avevano scoperto, sul suo passato, ad averla resa così docile nei confronti di quel coglione. Ma a lui non poteva fregare di meno, se avesse davvero potuto decidere, se la sarebbe data a gambe pur di non ritrovarsi quell’arrogante di nuovo davanti al viso, magari umiliandosi per essere finito ancora al tappeto. 

_Pianta i piedi, Stevie._

Ancora non l’aveva digerita.

Ma fu inutile ogni altro tentativo di convincerla e si ritrovò a seguirla come un cagnolino bastonato lungo il corridoio dell’ospedale, sbuffando a fasi alterne. Dustin e Will seguivano i maggiori senza parlare, stranamente. Quando raggiunsero la stanza, Nancy bussò due volte, aprendo la porta timidamente senza aspettare una risposta. Steve la vide sorridere con tenerezza. “Ciao, Max.”

Entrarono in fila indiana, uno dopo l’altro, e Steve fu l’ultimo. Di certo non si aspettava ciò che vide. 

Hargrove era uno straccio, bianco come un cadavere ma decisamente ripulito rispetto a quando lo avevano portato via d’urgenza. Eppure aveva gli occhi più spenti e Steve non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un verme quando ci fece caso. Forse era stato troppo duro con lui, e Nancy aveva avuto ragione a costringerlo.

“Come stai, Billy?” Domandò quest’ultima, sedendosi davanti al letto. Max gli stringeva una mano in ammirazione, era il riflesso della felicità. Il fratello prese aria e scrutò gli ospiti con un barlume a dir poco sorpreso. 

“Bene, grazie Nancy.”

“Devi avere un bel po’ di buchi là in mezzo.” Decretò Dustin in tutto il suo brillante tatto. Steve gli diede un buffetto sulla testa perché ci andasse piano ma il biondo rise. Era davvero messo male se riusciva a sorridere per una battuta del genere. Ma chi meglio di loro avrebbe capito ciò che aveva passato?

Nancy strinse le gambe sulla sedia, il vestito leggero a fiori le scivolò sui fianchi morbidi. Non sapeva cosa dire, ma non era tipo da restare a tacere neanche in quel caso: “Che dicono i medici?”

“Si riprenderà.” Esclamò gioviale la rossa, con un sorriso tutto denti. Guardò il fratello e i propri amici. “Ha perso molto sangue ma andrà bene.”

“Ne hai prese altre, Harrington?” Lo studiò con quel sorriso ignobile di sempre.  
Steve sentì una stretta allo stomaco. Quel pezzo di merda, anche così concio aveva voglia di rompere le palle. “Già, i russi ci vanno giù pesante.” Replicò monocorde. 

Lo vide annuire e adombrarsi appena. “Devo proprio insegnarti a piantare i piedi allora.”

“Le prende sempre.” Will rise, ma Dustin proseguì prima che Steve potesse riprenderlo di nuovo. “Ma stavolta è stato fico. Ha afferrato una cornetta e-

“Chiudi il becco, Dustin.” Lo ammonì lui a mezza voce. Era fiero di ciò che aveva fatto, ma in qualche modo lo faceva sentire ancora più idiota. 

Billy lo fissava in maniera strana, troppo intensa, e la stanza rimase in silenzio finché non parlò, interrompendo altre domande della ragazza: “Volevo chiedere alcune cose, a voi.” Specificò fissandoli. “Su cosa sia successo. Non ci ho capito niente.”

Will lo guardò in apprensione e fece un incerto passo avanti. “Aveva preso anche me.”

Gli raccontarono ogni cosa. Tutto ciò che avevano vissuto, uno ad uno, finché l’infermiera non venne a chiamarli perché gli orari delle visite erano terminati e doveva riposare. Max poteva restare, per cui salutò tutti con rinnovata gioia e uscirono stremati. Rivangare era stato terapeutico, ma non per Will, che a quanto pare aveva parlato solo per il buon cuore di rassicurare Billy.

Steve gli spettinò il capo e il ragazzino lo fissò sorpreso, il viso candido e curioso. “Sei stato bravo.” 

E il sorriso che gli rivolse bastò a rendere la giornata un po’ meno pesante.

Erano a una festa di fine estate, lui e Robin. L’aveva letteralmente costretta a venire e, per par condicio, lei gli aveva fatto promettere di piantonarla per evitare che si annoiasse. Fu con una certa sorpresa che lo videro scorrazzare tra gli adolescenti come se non fosse accaduto niente solo un mese prima. Come sempre, aveva la sua giacca di pelle aperta sul petto e camminava in maniera spavalda, mostrando le cicatrici senza remore. Come se non gli importasse di niente.

Quando Billy li vide, Robin lo adocchiò. “Oh, quindi è lui.”

“Già.” 

Non aveva detto niente, riprendendo a parlare con il gruppo di coglioni che lo circondavano come api col miele. Tutta quell’eccitazione verso di lui proprio non la capiva, ancor meno come facessero le ragazze a ronzargli sempre attorno. Ma forse, avrebbero potuto dire la stessa cosa di lui al momento.

Robin sorrise in maniera strana e addentò la cannuccia della bibita. “È sexy.”

Steve si ritrovò a roteare gli occhi e si staccò dalla parete della cucina. Erano a casa di Robbie Johnson, che per gli standard di quella cittadina era una vera e propria villa. “Ti ci metti anche tu ora.”

“Perché?” Domandò confusa, voltandosi a fissarlo. 

Steve si era girato e stava prendendo da bere da una ciotola di punch. Non voleva sapere cosa fosse, né tantomeno sentirne davvero il sapore: gli serviva una sbronza, il più in fretta possibile. Scolò il bicchiere in una sorsata e Robin si accigliò. “Hai ancora mal di testa?”

Effettivamente, lei lo aveva visto bere solo quando lamentava l’emicrania. In realtà le aveva mentito, o meglio, aveva semplificato parecchio ciò che provava per non sentirsi ulteriormente inadeguato. La verità era che stavolta non aveva assestato bene il colpo e perfino uno come lui, che aveva una certa abilità a scrollarsi certa merda di dosso, non ci era riuscito del tutto. Ogni tanto si svegliava di soprassalto, col barlume di un’incubo tormentato che avrebbe presto rimosso dalla mente. Accendeva ogni luce possibile e tastava il letto per essere sicuro di essere vivo, di essere davvero uscito da quel bunker russo, che le cose fossero davvero finite. Capitava di rado, ma capitava. E la mattina dopo aveva sempre quei mal di testa martellanti che non lo lasciavano ragionare.

“Sì.” Stavolta l’alcol era preventivo, sapeva per certo che quando incontrava Billy la sua mente iniziava a vomitare reminiscenze senza dargli pace. 

“Harrington.”

Steve si voltò accigliato, e per quanto avesse riconosciuto la voce non ci avrebbe creduto se non l’avesse visto con i propri occhi. 

“Vieni.” Gli fece un cenno perentorio.

Steve deglutì e andò contro al proprio orgoglio. Non gli andava giù quel suo comandare a bacchetta ma per una volta non fece storie e tirò un’occhiata a Robin perché lo perdonasse per cinque minuti. La ragazza sorrise incerta. 

Uscirono fuori, sulla veranda, e stranamente non trovarono molte coppiette intente a pomiciare. Billy si arpionò alle sbarre di legno d’acero e tracannò della birra. 

“Ti trovo meglio.” Affermò il moro, avvicinandosi esitante. Non capiva cosa volesse, anche se lo immaginava. O meglio, sperava che gli servisse parlare, elaborare con qualcuno che lo capisse.

“Tu sembri uscito da un funerale.”

“Beh, è stata dura per tutti.” Non era da lui dire una cosa del genere intendendola dal lato personale, ma nessuno poteva saperlo a parte lui. Billy però lo guardò in maniera significativa, come se gli avesse letto dentro.

Poi annuì, le labbra serrate.

Steve rimase in silenzio e entrambi adocchiarono due ragazze bagnate fradicie, appena uscite dalla piscina di dietro. Ridevano e si tamponavano senza alcuna preoccupazione al mondo a parte la festa. Billy si staccò e indietreggiò arrivandogli al fianco, per poi sedersi sulla panca. Steve lo seguì per non sembrare un idiota solitario. 

“Sembra tutto così stupido ora.” Si ritrovò a dire, con un sorriso amaro sulle labbra. Billy fissava ancora le ragazze che stavano rientrando, finché non rimase a osservare il prato su cui erano svanite un secondo prima. 

“Sono forti, i ragazzini.” Prese una sorsata di birra e arpionò i gomiti nudi alle ginocchia, passando distrattamente un dito sulla bottiglia in maniera rumorosa. “Grazie, per mia sorella.”

“Non ho fatto niente.” Ma fu sorpreso dal gesto, e dal fatto che non la chiamasse più sorellastra. “Anzi, quella volta mi hanno caricato in macchina e non ho potuto fermarli, diventano delle pesti quando ci si mettono.”

Gli tirò un’occhiata sorridente, lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Ogni tanto ancora lo trovava a grattarsi quella parte del collo. Gli passò la birra. L’accetto e iniziò a bere, stringendo le labbra. Era amara, troppo. 

Billy si accese una sigaretta pensieroso. “Passerà.”

“Dipende.” Lo disse con sincerità, interpretandola come una domanda. “Nancy, per esempio, non va oltre come me, lei non riesce ad andare avanti, ma ogni volta è meglio, in un certo senso.”

“Ma tu non sei andato oltre i russi.” Non era una domanda. 

Steve si sentì studiato anche se Billy non lo stava guardando. Abbassò il capo e si fissò le scarpe, poi tracannò il restante della bottiglia e ammise: “No, stavolta è stato uno schifo.”

“Non mi sento in colpa.” Ammise dopo un po’ il biondo. “So che non sono stato io, ma le mie braccia li hanno trascinarti fino a lì, io li ho dati in pasto a quella roba di merda.”

Forse non razionalmente, capì Steve, ma si sentiva in colpa emotivamente. Dopotutto aveva vissuto ogni secondo di quell’orrore sulla propria pelle.

Il moro scosse il capo: “Non potevi fare nulla.”

“Lo odio.” Ruggì allora, stringendosi la fronte con ancora la sigaretta fra le dita. “Odio come mi sono sentito, odio ogni volta che ripenso a quanto non potessi reagire. Non lo tollero.”

No, forse si sentiva uno schifo per l’impotenza e per come il Mind Flayer lo aveva usato facilmente; Steve lo fissò con comprensione e Billy rimase a guardare il pavimento senza dire più una parola per svariati minuti. Qualcuno urlò dentro casa, ci fu un fracasso, vetri rotti. Era iniziata una rissa in piena regola, probabilmente Mayer le aveva finalmente date di santa ragione a quel verme che ci provava con la sua ragazza ad ogni occasione. 

Un tempo Steve non se la sarebbe persa, forse si sarebbe perfino tirato in mezzo per dividerli. Ora invece era stremato dai fatti e a malapena aveva la forza di rialzasi. Con sua sorpresa, lo fece Billy, tirando la cicca consumata in un cespuglio. 

“Vieni, andiamo a fare un giro.”

“Non posso, ho promesso a Robin-

“Porta anche lei.” Lo guardò agguerrito, in qualche modo, deciso. “Ne ha bisogno quanto noi.”

Salirono sulla Camaro di Billy; Robin divenne una ragazzina eccitata e si mise ad ammirare gli interni, cominciando a incalzare con la sua infinita parlantina su quanto avesse sempre sognato una macchina del genere. Billy non parve irritato dalla cosa, come invece aveva temuto Steve, ma la mise a tacere appena attivò il motore. Superarono varie stradine, una seconda festa ristretta vicino alla casa di Donovan Smith, un ragazzino di quindici anni che Steve aveva conosciuto al lavoro. Poi svoltarono varie volte, finché non superarono i quartieri ricchi e cominciarono le case più semplici e abbattute.

Robin si sporse per vedere la strada. “Dove andiamo?”

“A Down Loch.” Rispose Billy accelerando. Era la discarica nella zona opposta. 

Steve si accomodò sul sedile. “Un po’ di terapia di gruppo?” Aveva già capito cosa sarebbero andati a fare a Down Loch. 

Billy rise e lo guardò con una certa meraviglia. “Sì, Harrington. Adesso ci divertiamo sul serio.”

Era un settembre freddo, Steve si strinse la giacca addosso e guardò il biondo con sconcerto. Aveva pure una giacca in pelle ma era comunque mezzo nudo. Robin camminava rumorosamente tra di loro, studiando i dintorni. Superarono i cancelli in trama di metallo ormai distrutti e avanzarono spediti verso l’interno. La ragazza cominciò a toccare qualche oggetto polveroso con le dita minute, senza preoccuparsi che fossero sporchi o arrugginiti. Steve le tirò un’occhiata preoccupata e lei afferrò un tubo di metallo facendo spallucce. 

Fu Billy a cominciare: si voltarono quando sentirono il fracasso di una lampada rotta dal bastone che aveva trovato. Robin seguì a ruota cominciando a distruggere un vecchio mobile di legno a suon di grugniti. “Così donna, vai!” La incitò Billy ridendo.  
Steve afferrò una mazza e la studiò, cominciando a lanciare il più lontano possibile gli oggetti ritrovati lungo il cammino. Dopo un paio di minuti si ritrovarono sudati e ansimanti, ma felici. Continuarono così per un bel po’ di ore, riprendendo fiato a fasi alterne, facendo a gara a chi raggiungeva la pila più alta.

Era catartico, Steve sentì parte della rabbia e della paura sciamare lentamente lungo i piedi e le dita formicolanti per la fatica.

Le stelle non erano visibili, le luci ai lati della discarica le oscuravano. Iniziò a tirare vento e si fermarono ad ammirare le cianfrusaglie distrutte. Steve si andò a sedere su una cassa di legno e tirò un’occhiata indietro: Billy era immobile, guardava il cielo, il bastone ai suo piedi. Era taciturno ma gli occhi fiammeggiavano, lo notò nonostante non lo vedesse bene da quella distanza. Spense l’ennesima sigaretta con lo stivale e sbuffò il fumo dal naso, voltandosi a fissarlo.

Si guardarono per qualche secondo, poi Billy si girò a osservare la strada che avevano percorso, un’idea balenante fra gli occhi chiari. “Che ne dici dell’auto?”

La Camaro era semi distrutta dopo tutti i colpi che aveva subito quell’estate. Steve non sapeva cosa dire, ma fu Robin a parlare per prima: “No, piuttosto regalamela!”

“Porta sfiga.” L’avvertì con un’occhiata significativa e la mora non ebbe da ridire. Steve si alzò come folgorato e, forse per il carico di endorfine, afferrò di nuovo la mazza da terra e iniziò a incamminarsi.  
Billy rise, gli occhi accesi di quella furia bipolare che al moro faceva tremare le viscere, e lo seguì a passo svelto.

Fu un concerto di rumori: il cofano si ammaccò ulteriormente ad ogni colpo, Robin strappò gli interni con un coltello arrugginito, ridendo come una squilibrata, mettendo un po’ paura al moro ad essere sinceri. Partì il vetro già semi distrutto, che finalmente si ruppe verso l’interno, poi i sassi fecero il resto con i finestrini. Billy lanciò gli specchietti fino alla discarica con due colpi ben assestati e per finire, una volta che si furono allontanati abbastanza e aperto la bocchetta della benzina, il biondo lanciò lo Zippo. Restarono a guardare l’esplosione sentendosi rinnovati. Quell’auto era stato l’inizio dell’orrore e Billy non vedeva l’ora di disfarsene da quando era uscito dall’ospedale. Rise mostrando i denti finché non si ritrovarono piegati sul prato a ululare come pazzi. Era tutto più leggero ora, nonostante la stanchezza e i muscoli indolenziti.

“Sei forte, Hargrove.” Esclamò Robin ammirata. “Matto come un cavallo, in senso buono.”

“Si, ehm...” Fissò il moro con un ghigno mellifluo. “Mi dispiace per le botte, principessa.”

“Vaffanculo.” Gli lanciò l’unico pezzo degli interni rimasto intatto, che stava usando come cuscino. Billy lo schivò e rise. Forse non era davvero così male, pensò dopotutto. Forse Nancy aveva avuto ragione. Una cosa era certa però:

“Noo, e ora come cazzo torniamo?!” Robin si alzò mugolando, allarmata, per poi sdraiarsi di nuovo con espressione afflitta. Steve rise di cuore, in pace col mondo, respirando a pieni polmoni l’aria notturna e la puzza di pneumatici bruciati. 

Quella sera avrebbe dormito senza problemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo cominciare con qualche one-shot prima di scrivere subito scene ehm-ehm, immaginare una loro possibile relazione e eventuali sviluppi quindi eccoci qui.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to immagine an alternative finale and, only after, try to write some hot stuff, so this is it. I will probably write some more one-shots to explain their friendship development.


End file.
